For Everything You Gain, You Lose Something Else
by Fallen Ark Angel
Summary: Iggy can't stand hearing Max cry over Fang every single night. Takes place after the best MR book since Angel Experiment which is FANG of course! Short, crappy one-shot.


**Just something I wrote for fun...not really fun but out of boredom. It was either spend five minutes on this or do homework so...yeah.**

For Everything You Gain, You Lose Something Else

You know, it's weird. I can't see but sometimes, I feel like I see too much. Sure, being blind has its disadvantages but one of the great things about it is my hearing has improved. Or at least that's what I thought…until she starts. Ugh. The crying. I try to act like I don't care, because I shouldn't. I mean, come on, Fang's great and all but he's not that big of loss. He's always so moody and pouty. She can call him emotionless all she wants but to me, he has more emotions than any of us. Not to say that I'm happy he left but it is a lot quieter now…except for her crying.

It's been going on since he left, which was about two months ago. Now, still on the run, she was still so scared for him. To me, he left us, not the other way around. You leave, without being forced out, then it's your problem what happens to you. Call me heartless but this isn't a real family. I don't have to love him until the end. For me, it ended the day he left, the day he made the great Maximum Ride break down and cry. And, not only did he leave, but even after she saved his ass, he left again! Sometimes I think he's better off dead…

None of the others seem to hear her, at night. They all sleep soundly, just like always. As it should be. What's changed? That Fang's gone? Big whoop. Now we have Dylan anyways. Why does it matter which one of them she has? We're all going to die anyways. I mean, everyone is but more than likely, we will sooner rather than later. I mean, be stuck here and hear Max cry all the time or die...hmmm. I chose death. As I thought this, Max's crying got louder. I groaned.

"Shut up."

The crying stopped. "What?"

Did I say that? Uh-oh. The last time I told her to shut up, Fang beat my face in…oh yeah. I'm safe.

"I said to shut up. He's gone. Get over it."

Okay, now I was so pushing it. But she was pissing me off! Fang's not even that great of catch. I mean, if anything, I should be more sad over him. He was _my_ best friend.

"Excuse me?" Her voice changed into a dark, more Max-like tone. Great…

"Fang's just a little loser anyways. Let him go cut himself somewhere else."

Max didn't say anything to that. Good.

* * *

Different night, same issue. So what if that little gothic freaks gone? I don't care so neither should she!

"Max, did you not hear me last night?"

It was silent for a minute and I thought I had one, the she had given up. No such luck.

"You know what Iggy? He was more useful to us than some stupid blind kid anyways."

I know that she was just getting back at me for the whole cutting himself thing yesterday but in my mind, she crossed a line.

"If you miss him so much, go find him! See if I care."

Max started a sentence but stopped. "What do you mean, 'see if you care'?"

"Exactly what it sounds like."

"Iggy-"

"No Max, you guys all act like him being gone is the worst thing ever for you, like he ever did anything for us. All he did was take away the one good thing we had."

"And what's that?" She spoke so softly that if it wasn't for my advanced hearing, which got us here in the first place, I wouldn't have heard her.

"A good leader. Maybe we were wrong for making you leave but you were wrong for treating us that way."

"Iggy this has nothing to do with-"

"This has everything to do with it! You crying over him isn't helping anything." I took a deep breath. "If you want him back, _Maximum_, go find him."

"I don't want him back. He's an ass for leaving." I could tell that statement was forced and could tell she knew it sounded forced. She didn't believe it anymore than I did.

"Then move on. You know, he's not the only guy in the world."

The next part was whispered so low that _I_ barely even heard it. "I love him."

I shook my head. "No, you don't."

"How do you know?"

I bit my lip, thinking before I spoke. "If you loved him, you wouldn't be crying over him. Haven't you ever heard of love and let go?"

"Bunch of bullshit."

Probably… "And? You crying ain't bring him back. All it's doing is keeping me up at night. Either move on Max, or move out of the flock."

* * *

It was a few days later when we found Fang again. He had his own flock. He doesn't need us anymore. Wait, I take that back, we don't need him anymore, if we ever really did. Our flock is stronger than ever…especially now that I'm leader and Max is just one of Fang's followers. How does that saying go? The blind leading the blind? This is more like the blind leading the seeing and them following blindly. But hey, no more crying, right?


End file.
